The present invention relates to a mirror housing for a sunshade with a swivelable flap which covers the mirror and is arrestable by a snap-in arrangement in the open and closed position. The snap-in arrangement consists of a stationary snap-in element configured at the mirror housing and a snap-in element moving together with the flap.
A mirror housing is known from DE-OS 37 03 511 in which cooperating cam elements are provided for fixing of a self-cover or flap covering the mirror in the open or closed position. The cam elements are configured concentrically to the swiveling axis of the flap, wherein one cam element is stationary and connected with the frame of the mirror housing. The associated other cam element is configured at the flap and is rotated around the swiveling axis during the swiveling movement of the flap. A pressure spring is provided to maintain the cam elements in tight engagement with each other. A disadvantage of this known mirror is the difficult assembly of the individual parts. The installation of the pressure spring is seen to be particularly difficult and time consuming, this spring having to be preloaded. It is also disadvantageous that when the flap is opened, the force exerted by the spring upon the cam elements must be overcome, which entails a sluggish or stiff operation of the flap during the swiveling operation. In addition, unpleasant snap effects arise in the end positions of the flap.
Another mirror housing with a swivelable flap is known from DE-OS 26 31 712, in which the arresting of the flap in the end positions occurs by means of tension springs. Herein the tension springs engage by means of levers at the flap in the region of the swiveling axis in such a manner that the force exerted by the springs is displaced during swiveling of the flap from one side of the swiveling axis to the opposite side of the axis. This means the arresting of the flap in the end positions occurs by means of the so-called over-dead-center effect.
The large space requirement for the tension spring is especially disadvantageous in this known mirror flap snap-in arrangement. It follows that the mirror housing requires a great installation depth. Apart from that, it has the same disadvantages as the snap-in mechanism known from DE-0S 37 03 511, where the installation of the tension spring was fraught with difficulties and snap effects occur apart from the sluggishness of the flap.